The Four Pawns
by The King of Ranting
Summary: What if Raven and Yeager weren't the only ones with a 'heart condition? What if there were two more? And what if there was a member of the royal guard that is different then most knights? Pairings: Yuri/Estelle, Karol/Nan, and maybe others.


**A/N: I know I have my Pokémon fic to do but what can I say besides plot bunnies? Seriously. But just so you all know this fic will have three OCs in them. I only own two. The third one is owned by a friend of mine. Ah why am I doing this I know ya'll went to the story already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia.**

~Scene Break: The City of Scholars: Aspio~

Yuri Lowell and co. (Rita, Estellise, Repede, and Karol) had gone to the Shaikos Ruins and returned to Aspio, The city of scholars. Aspio was a city in a cave that consisted of a stair way, crystals that were producing light, some buildings, and a library. At the gate there were two knights who were acting like gaurds. They had brown turbans on them showing they were part of the Schwann Brigade. When they had been chatting a bit about Flynn before Yuri pointed out,

"I don't think those stubborn guards will let us pass through the entrance."

"True," Rita said as she tossed something to Yuri which he had caught. "Take this with you." She said as the thing she had thrown was a passport. "Show this to the guard and they should let you through."

"Thanks," Yuri had said like it wasn't a big deal with a smile on his face.

"Got it? Don't leave town without my permission or you'll be sorry!" She had shouted after running up to the gate.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Rita." A voice said from a bit higher then where Rita was at. Rita had turned around and looked up while the others looked up to where the voice had come from. What they saw was a male that looked to be thirty-five standing mid-way up the stairs. He was about 6'5" had red eyes, black hair going down to his waist, and was wearing a black cloak. All in all he could pass as Yuri Lowell's long lost older brother if he had one.

"You!" Rita growled angrily at the man on the stair case glaring at him. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" She demanded and or asked him.

"Meh, I don't know." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Now I'm quite sorry but I have to go get packed for something of extreme importance." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Wait! Who are you?" Yuri had shouted to the man who just seemed to either ignore him or didn't hear that he was yelled at and just seemed to continued going up the stairs and eventually getting out of their sight.

After that Rita had left and Yuri and co. had gone to Rita's shack.

~Scene Break: Rita Mordio's Shack~

Yuri and co, minus Estelle, were lying on the ground. After a short conversation about searching for Flynn now Rita had come in.

"I know I asked you to wait for me, but you made yourselves at home haven't you?" She asked in a sarcastic voice.

In an equally sarcastic tone Yuri said "Sorry for expecting you."

"What a heartfelt apology. I'll take it though. It worked out for me pretty well, too." She replied back still being sarcastic at the first part before becoming serious if not a bit snotty.

~Scene cut: Aspio, outside Rita's shack~

After Yuri and co had left on their way back to the square Rita came running up to them. Apparently she had wanted to join them and that was what Yuri concluded as to why she wanted them to not leave.

~**Skit: The Frail Girlfriend**~

Estelle: So tell me about this frail girlfriend of yours, Karol.

Karol: Wha?!

Estelle: The reason you want to go to Nor Harbor is so you can see her, isn't

it?

Karol: H-how do you know about her?!

Estelle: I knew it!

Karol: N-no! I mean, she's not even in Nor Harbor...

Estelle: Oh, it's not Nor Harbor?

Karol: I d-don't know what you're talking about!

Yuri: You might as well come clean, Karol. It's obvious Estelle's not going to

give up.

Karol: You've got it all wrong! ((runs away))

Estelle: ((following him)) Karol...

~**Skit: Who was that?**~

Estelle: So Rita who was that man that was up on the stair case? Was he a friend of yours?

Rita: As if! That guy is such a jerk!

Yuri: So who was he then?

Karol: Yeah he seems to make you quite angry.

Rita: That was Shadow Dark. He is one of the Head Researchers of Aspio and also helps out with the extractvations of blastia and blastia cores.

Karol: Really? So he much be quite smart.

Rita: Yeah right! He is an idiot! He keeps on talking about the Great War and claiming to have been a part of it. As if! He is too lazy to get a drink five feet away from him.

Yuri: Huh, interesting guy.

~Scene Break~

**A/N: Well there you have it. Yes I know I skipped some dialog. But this won't be real dialog heavy until after a certain point in the story involving the Commandant and Rita. People who have gotten to that point of the game will know what I'm talking about. People who haven't won't and I advise beating the game first before going through this whole fic for your own sake. Oh and after a certain point in time this WILL become more AU then it already is. And I'll add a bit after when the game ends. Not quite sure when I'll stop really. And I may or may not add Patty since she is from a Japanese version and I don't do good with Japanese. Well you know the drill. REVIEW!**


End file.
